1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable stadium type seats used to protect the user against the elements and includes the combination of a base structure which provides a seat portion, and flexible, transparent panels which, upon inflation, form a protective enclosure for the user including a canopy above the user's head. Means are provided for selectively inflating the panels independently of each other while inflating and forming a half shell enclosure unit and for deflating the enclosure so that the panels can be folded into a channel incorporated in the upper portion of seat member for easy, compact carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectators at outdoor stadia, such as for sporting events or the like, are at the mercy of the elements. It is not uncommon for the spectators to be subject to high winds, rain, snow, or other atmospheric disturbances while attending the athletic event or other performance.
Some prior art patents have been directed to stadium type seats which includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,251 to De Jean; U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,427 to Necessary; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,633 to Du Priest, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,860 to Barker. The broad idea of providing a seat and a shelter is disclosed in the DeJean, Necessary, and Barker patents. Each provides a frame which rests on a stadium bench upon which the spectator sits. Weatherproof sheeting is secured to the frame to keep the spectator dry. The sheeting is either transparent, or a window is provided for viewing.
Hann. U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,679 discloses an inflatable chair with inflatable side edge portions and fabric stretched between them so as to form a seat and back for the chair. Forsyth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,302 disclosed a pneumatic seat cushion which included a plurality of inflatable sections. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,966 Kredenser disclosed a collapsible chair construction which included a plurality of inflatable sections.